The invention relates to a dispenser with a manually operable discharge device, particularly for the optionally atomized discharge of a charge in one or a few strokes.
Such a dispenser is known from EP 218 840 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,142). It has a casing, a holding surface located thereon for supporting at least one finger and a discharge section with a discharge opening, e.g. of an atomizing nozzle, as well as with an actuating pusher for actuating the discharge device. It also has a removable protective cap covering the discharge opening. These protective caps are provided in order to prevent dirtying of the discharge opening, because usually such dispensers discharge pharmaceutical products.
The dispenser is actuated or operated with the thumb, which presses on the actuating pusher. The latter is substantially covered by the casing and is only accessible through a cutout, which roughly corresponds to the thumb profile to prevent it being unintentionally operated.
Such dispensers often contain medicaments, which are to be kept ready for immediate use by the patient. Thus, e.g. medicaments are applied to the nasal mucosa, because from there they enter the blood stream in the fastest and most compatible manner. In particular, medicaments for combatting migraine and other headaches are administered in this way.
As a result the patient must carry the dispenser. The danger exists that despite the protective jacket around the actuating pusher, an accidental actuation will take place, e.g. through articles in a handbag.
The problem of the invention is to further improve such a dispenser with respect to the security against accidental actuation.
This problem is solved in that the protective cap has blocking means for blocking the actuating pusher.
Thus, the protective cap acquires a double function. On the one hand it covers the discharge opening and makes it possible to store or keep the dispenser without any risk of dirtying or contamination of the discharge opening, even in an environment where a dirtying risk exists, and on the other, by blocking the actuating pusher, ensures that for as long as it is mounted on the dispenser, an accidental actuation is impossible.
The protective cap is in any case removed for actuating the dispenser and frees the actuating pusher for operating purposes.
Particular preference is given to a construction in which the protective cap also covers the holding surface in actuation-preventing manner. In this case an accidental actuation prior to the removal of the protective cap is also prevented in that the user no longer finds a working surface for actuation. He can admittedly place the thumb on the actuating pusher, but finds no hold or support there, this normally being found on the holding surface by the index and middle fingers. This indicates to him that he must firstly remove the protective cap before actuation can take place. Even if he were to find a hold on the protective cap, this would not lead to an accidental actuation. The force introduction would remain within the protective cap, i.e. the force exerted on the actuating pusher would not be transferred to the casing and the discharge device.
It is pointed out that a tamper-proof seal for such dispensers is already described in WO 96/24439. This takes place by preset breaking material bridges between the casing and the functional unit movable on actuation and which comprises the actuating pusher, pump cylinder and optionally a sleeve receiving the pump cylinder. This tamper-proof seal, which simultaneously produces a pressure point ensuring complete discharge (minimum force), is also additionally usable in the case of the present invention. As the preset breaking force can be set in such a way that the dispenser is operable for use, it cannot prevent, but instead only indicate the accidental use. Therefore a combination of said pressure point/tamper-proof seal features with the security of actuation by the protective cap is appropriate and advantageous.
The invention can be used with particular advantage in connection with disposable atomizers or those discharging a charge or batch in a few successive strokes or stroke portions. However, if following an actuating phase the protective cap has to be refitted, then it is also appropriate for other dispensers designed for numerous strokes. The dispenser is suitable for dispensing flowable media, particularly liquid pharmaceuticals in atomized or droplet-dosed form.
These and further features can be gathered from the claims, description and drawings and the individual features, either singly or in the form of subcombinations, can be implemented in an embodiment of the invention and in other fields and can represent advantageous, independently protectable constructions for which protection is hereby claimed. The subdivision of the application into individual sections and the subtitles in no way restrict the general validity of the statements made thereunder.